


Day 8 - Skype Sex

by WorkInProgress84



Series: NSFW Challenge [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Multi, Polyamory, Skype, The mildest D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorkInProgress84/pseuds/WorkInProgress84
Summary: When an innocent "how was your day" Skype session turns into a sexy Skype session...





	Day 8 - Skype Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I'm definitely not posting one-a-day anymore, writing is a struggle, etc.

“-So at lunchtime I told that girl there were so many more opportunities in the business than she thought and I gave her my phone number, so hopefully she’ll reach out and I can hook her up for an interview with Gaius,” Merlin smiled, approaching the built-in camera so Arthur could get a better view of his wide grin. 

If he’d had a choice at all, Merlin wouldn’t have spent his weekend holed up in a hotel room, alone. But Gaius had sent him to a seminar while he manned their antiques shop and he’d agreed to go - only because he hadn’t managed to find a good reason to refuse. That was how he found himself rambling about his day via Skype when he could have been doing it live on his own sofa, which would have been much more comfortable.

At least the seminar was interesting and he had things to talk about; he wouldn't have wanted to be the sad sack who skyped people but actually had nothing to say.

Not that Arthur seemed to find his ramblings particularly riveting, if Merlin were to go by how distracted he looked. His eyes kept shifting away, unblinking then blinking in quick succession like he was just waking up, squinting against the glare of the screen.

For a few seconds Merlin studied him silently, taking in the slightly pixelated image of his boyfriend and trying to parce what was going on. Through the screen, it almost looked like Arthur was sweating a little.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Ah, yeah," he coughed, sounding a bit strangled. "So, do you think she'll call?"

"Who?"

"The girl you were just talking about, do try to keep up, Merlin," he said with the exact right amount of superiority to sound just like himself. Merlin wasn't sure he bought it.

"Right, sorry." Just then, Arthur jolted a little and squeezed his eyes shut with a groan. "Arthur, _what_ is going on?"

There was a beat of silence then Arthur's rolly chair slid back from the desk and, to Merlin's utter amazement, a brown head of hair emerged from beneath. A very familiar brown head of hair.

"The jig is up, princess. Good evening, sweetcheeks." Gwaine tilted the screen down a little so Merlin could see his face. He was grinning like mad, lips swollen and shiny with spit, smug as ever. 

Merlin remained speechless a few seconds, mouth agape as he took in Arthur, his face covered with one hand while the other fruitlessly tugged his trousers up so his erect cock wouldn't be so obscenely on display. He could see the embarrassed flush on his face even with Gwaine in the foreground.   
Merlin shook his head fondly; his boyfriends were ridiculous and, while they made him wonder how out of his mind he’d been when he’d agreed to date them both, they were sickeningly endearing, like puppies that just ate your sofa from the inside but looked so adorable you couldn’t bring yourself to be mad at them. 

“What are you doing here? I thought you had a thing tonight?” 

“Cancelled at the last minute when princess here rang, crying that he was lonely,” Gwaine explained.

“I did _not_ -” Arthur started, outraged, only to be cut off by Gwaine.

“I remembered you were going to Skype tonight, and to make things interesting I bet him he couldn’t stay silent while I sucked him off. I won.” Gwaine’s pearly whites gleamed.

“Well, don’t leave him like this or he’s going to pout for the rest of the night.” Arthur yanked his hand back to glare at the screen. “You might as well finish him off.”

“Merlin!” Gwaine exclaimed as he clutched at imaginary pearls, sounding so pleasantly surprised and proud it tore a laugh out of Merlin. “Are you suggesting Skype sex, you brazen little thing?”

“There’s no way sex is happening, I’m too close already,” Arthur deadpanned.

“Oh, a little shame does it for you, sweetheart?” Merlin cooed with a wink.

“Do shut up, Merlin.” At Arthur’s glare, Merlin mimed zipping up his lips and throwing away the key. “Good. Now, Gwaine.”

“Aye, aye, cap’tain.”

Arthur kept on insisting he didn’t have a sex face; Merlin and Gwaine knew better: his gaze grew heated, eyes droopy and dark with lust, as he bit the inside of his cheek and his bottom lip. He grabbed onto his still erect cock, gave it a few lazy but meaningful strokes, hips rolling up to fuck his fist, and then rolled his chair closer again.

“Now wait a second!” Merlin cried, freezing the other two in a most erotic tableau. His voice broke on the words, which went to show how arousing he found the thought of watching his boyfriends get it on. Well, if he _could_ actually watch. “Roll back, Arthur, I can’t see you if you’re too close to the desk.”

“Oh, a little voyeurism does it for you?” Arthur said, doing an atrocious impression of him, the git.

“Like that’s news?” Gwaine chimed in with a good-natured chuckle and a wink for him. “I do like it when he tells us what to do, though, it works so well for you. Tell me what you want to see, Merlin.”

Merlin felt a familiar thrill go through him. Merlin did so love breaking Arthur, almost as much as he loved putting him back together once he’d become pliant and accepted he wasn’t in control here, didn’t need to be because his boyfriends would take care of him. Peeling away the uptight, always dignified layers of him until nothing remained but Arthur's humanity, his feelings and emotions and needs. It just so happened to be one of Gwaine's favourite pastimes, too.

“This will _not_ last long, you have been warned,” Arthur repeated, voice going husky when Gwaine resumed his position between his legs and spun the chair so he’d be visible on the screen.

Once Gwaine was satisfied and Merlin had corrected the angle (“yep, bit to the left”, “turn him around, ah no, too much, come back”), and once Arthur had stopped complaining about getting nauseous from being swung this way and that, Merlin brought his own chair a little closer to the screen and slid a hand down his pyjamas to grasp his own cock.

"All right. Arthur, I want you to show off for Gwaine, show him how pretty your cock is. Don’t put too much pressure, keep it light. We know you love showing off,” he added in a mumble.

“I heard that!” Arthur barked with a sharp scowl for the camera, but he did as Merlin asked and started stroking his cock. His head lolled against the back of the computer chair and he moaned; Merlin squeezed his shaft, now fully hard.

“Gwaine.” Okay, this was going to be more difficult than Merlin had anticipated: his voice was so distorted he could barely recognise it. He cleared his throat. “Lick the tip of him. Just the slit. Slow so he can feel it.”

“With pleasure,” Gwaine nodded as he assumed his position over Arthur’s cock. Except he didn’t obey Merlin’s orders (typical) and just hovered over Arthur, breathing hot air on the angry red head of his cock. “He is so gorgeous, Merlin, he wants this so much he’s throbbing.”

“Did you hear what he said?” Arthur bit out. “Lick it, you bastard.”

“Like that’s going to be nearly enough for you anyway,” Gwaine ran the flat of his tongue over the head of Arthur's dick nonetheless, holding his gaze as he did.

The slow caress made Arthur’s toes curl, his muscles bunching up under his shirt with the effort to stay still. Why was he still wearing a shirt and why didn’t they think of getting naked, Merlin wondered crossly, but removing clothes would’ve broken the momentum they’d started building, so Merlin resigned himself and touched his own cock to the rhythm of Arthur’s lazy strokes.

"Are you slipping the tip of your tongue in the slit? I love it when you do that, it feels so good." Gwaine hummed his ascent and Arthur moaned, the sound sending pleasant shivers down Merlin’s spine. 

He couldn’t get enough of how beautiful they looked together. He kept on watching them, deploring again that neither of them was naked, which deprived him of admiring the contrasts between the two of them, Gwaine hairy where Arthur’s golden hair was barely visible, Gwaine’s back covered in beauty spots Merlin loved to trace with his tongue and the faint scars that mottled Arthur’s body after the car crash he’d been in when he was younger.

Gwaine’s head continued moving back and forth with agonising slowness; Merlin could see Arthur’s jaw work as he ground down on his molars to keep from begging him to go faster, take him deeper. 

“Arthur, let go,” Merlin commanded, although he used his most cajoling voice. Harshness never got through to Arthur anyway and only served to raise his hackles. “Put your hands on the arms of the chair.”

He did so, grudgingly. Gwaine rubbed and stroked his thighs in reward, those strong thighs Merlin longed to feel around his ears as he took Arthur's dick to the root. Gwaine knew that, the little shit, Merlin bet he was drawing attention to them on purpose. He gave a frustrated tug on his cock; that particular fantasy would have to wait until tomorrow to be satisfied. Until then, he would live vicariously through Gwaine.

"Deep, Gwaine. Now." 

Arthur shouted. But his hands stayed on the chair. 

"You're doing really good, love."

"Shut up," Arthur bit out like he was in pain, "or I'll be coming down his throat in about three seconds."

"Oh no, you won't. Not until I say you can,” Merlin said confidently. “Look at me?" Arthur dragged his eyes all the way up to the screen and Merlin gave him a wide smile, the one he knew made his eyes crinkle at the corner and showed his dimples; Arthur loved this smile. “You won’t, right?”

"Fuck," Arthur whispered, then squeezed his eyes shut. “I won’t.”

"Good. Gwaine," he instructed next, "you can do your thing, now."

If Gwaine had one thing going for him, it was his enthusiasm. Coupled with the borderline unhealthy competitive streak Arthur awoke in him, he was unstoppable once he'd set his mind on something.

And boy was he enthralling to watch. Every line of Arthur's body went taut as Gwaine engulfed him again and again, his head bobbing up and down at a steady pace that allowed him to take Arthur as deep as he could.

Merlin knew every last thing his laptop was making him miss because of how old it was, causing him to curse under his breath. For now, he could only wish he could hear all the obscene noises the two were making. Fortunately, they were familiar enough that he could almost hear a phantom version of them: Gwaine fighting not to gag, the low groans Arthur was undoubtedly stifling, the rhythmic creaking of the desk chair as his boyfriends worked in tandem. 

“Arthur, tell Gwaine how fantastic he’s doing for me. Isn't he doing a terrific job, aren’t you enjoying this?”

“Yes, good, so good, Gwaine,” Arthur said, so fast and garbled it was barely understandable.

Merlin could recognise the signs of Arthur’s impeding orgasm and so he could hardly blame him for his lack of coherence. Besides, he was busy stroking his own cock, striping it so fast now it felt like his body was made up of fireworks exploding one right on the heels of the other. Unlike Arthur who had a one-track mind, Merlin had always been a multi-tasker, so as he brought himself ever closer to the edge, he kept on chattering.

"So brilliant, Gwaine, so gorgeous. The things you do- God, I can't wait until I get home. You'd better both be there when I open the front door tomorrow."

Gwaine shifted on Arthur's cock so Merlin could catch his wink and Merlin laughed around a moan: his roguish ways were Merlin's best ally in times like these, and often proved useful to defuse the seriousness of their little power play, so their interactions always retained the playful element Arthur needed not to get too into his own head.

Today, though? Arthur was too far gone to care about anything but getting off. Except he couldn't, not until Merlin said he could. And since he had no idea how long Gwaine had been teasing him under the desk (and since Gwaine was so skilled with his tongue, surely Merlin ought to have multiplied that time by two anyway), he decided to take pity on his boyfriend.

Arthur's hair now appeared to be matted to his forehead and his brow was creased in concentration as he tried to take slow, deep breaths through his nose. Merlin was worried about the chair's arms considering how hard he seemed to be gripping them.

"Arthur, I'm going to let Gwaine handle things, now. He's sucking you off so good, he gets to decide how he wants you to come. Do you want to come for him, sweetheart?"

Arthur's nod was so curt Merlin barely caught it. He managed to hear Gwaine's content moan as he pulled off Arthur's cock completely, curling a hand around it instead as he murmured something into the blonde's thigh. Merlin had half a mind to remind them he was still here, but he was so close himself it simply felt like too much effort.

Arthur nodded at Gwaine's words and sighed like he was relieved his torture was finally over. He raised his hips a little and Gwaine tugged his trousers down and off, throwing them quite dramatically behind him and sparing an even more dramatic eyebrow wiggle for Merlin, who shook his head and huffed, and positioned Arthur so his feet laid flat on the chair by his thighs, exposing all of Arthur to the camera.

Merlin looked on, intrigued and turned on, as Gwaine lowered himself back over Arthur but, instead of swallowing him down again, he slid lower and licked a stripe all the way from his hole to the head of his cock. Arthur shuddered and writhed like a man possessed for a few seconds, no doubt fighting his orgasm down. Merlin proudly noted that he was still holding onto the chair, and the pleased little shiver it brought went straight to his cock.

Gwaine slid back down between Arthur's legs, sitting back on his haunches and taking his balls in his mouth, tormenting him with his tongue, sometimes licking, sometimes sucking on them while he stroked the shaft at a fast pace, making a show of it for Merlin's benefit.

"I'm so close, _fuck_. You look so good together."

"Shut _up_ , Merlin, God." There was no malice behind Arthur's words, only desperation.

"Come on, Gwaine, he's behaved so well, he deserves to come, don't you think?" he asked as he stroked himself, doing that twisty thing right under the head that Gwaine liked to do and that felt phenomenal. 

Gwaine released Arthur's sack with a popping sound even the crappy speakers on Merlin's laptop managed to pick up. Arthur hissed and whined, and Merlin heard that, too, relishing the sound.

"Are _you_ going to come, sweetcheeks?" Gwaine countered with a teasing smirk that only fueled Merlin's race towards orgasm.

"If you could see yourselves, you wouldn't even have to ask," he gasped. "Finish him, come on."

"Yeah, come on," Arthur repeated, his encouragement sounding more like a plea.

"You have been exceptionally good tonight, princess." 

Merlin could have sworn he heard Gwaine add, "ready when you are," but the brunette was already sinking down on Arthur's cock - down, down, farther than Merlin had ever seen him go, until all of the shaft had disappeared and he was sure Arthur must have reached the back of Gwaine's thro-

Arthur shouted as the first spasm of his orgasm overtook him and his hands came up to tangle in Gwaine's hair, curling into the brown locks and holding tight as he shallowly fucked up into the inviting throat.

Merlin was so mesmerised by the sight of his trembling boyfriend that his own release almost took him by surprise: it was Gwaine nuzzling at Arthur like he was refusing it was over, spend dribbling down Arthur's slowly softening cock, that did him in. Merlin’s climax crashed over him in short, fierce waves and his boyfriends both turned to the laptop to watch him, the little groans he couldn’t suppress giving him away.

His body was still wracked with aftershocks when Gwaine finally pulled off. He silently watched, getting his breath back, as he performed a perfunctory clean-up on their boyfriend then helped him into a more comfortable position, Arthur nothing more than putty in his hands, eyes closed and a small, sated smile on his lips.

"So what did you think, Merlin?" Gwaine asked as he got closer to the camera again, his voice all kinds of rough.

His hair was now standing out at odd, very attractive angles and his lips were swollen red. Merlin groaned, his cock giving a valiant throb at the lascivious image his boyfriend painted.

"You're marvelous, you know that?" Gwaine only chuckled in reply but Merlin could have sworn his cheeks took on a darker hue for a second. "You really are. I didn't know you could do that."

"The internet is a wonderful place, what can I say? I wasn't sure I was going to be able to pull it off, but I figured a gust of wind would have made Arthur come at that point so there was no harm in trying and maybe failing," he shrugged.

"He didn't fail at all."

"Hey, you're back," Merlin smiled at Arthur, who had apparently regained his ability to speak. He did sound a bit high from the powerful endorphin rush, still. His limbs were still dangling from the chair like he'd passed out on it, his head tilted so he could look at the laptop, too.

"Merlin, it was… He was… so good." All right, so perhaps he wasn't quite back yet. "He deserves all the sex, seriously."

"And he will get it, trust me."

"No. Now. He deserves it now."

And with an unforeseen surge of energy, Arthur burst up from the chair, which rolled out of frame, and pounced on Gwaine. Merlin heard an "oof" when he hit the floor, then a great laugh (Gwaine) and a very contented purr (Arthur).

"I can't see you!" Merlin objected loudly, miffed he was being left out.

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow," Arthur promised as the unmistakable sound of a zipper being pulled down echoed in their bedroom, right before a rumbling moan that was much louder.

"We both will," Gwaine added. "There's no way I'll last as long as you did, princess."

"Okay, I'm turning this off, now, because you guys suck," he said sulkily.

"Oh, that he d-," was the last thing Merlin heard before he hung up.


End file.
